freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierre (RiderMario)
}} Pierre, real name Pierre Yujou is one of the main protagonists in Kamen Rider Mario Series and the main protagonist in The Stupid Teams. History Kamen Rider Mario Series Season 1 (2019-2020) *Hugtto Precure tribute arc (1-2) **2019: Meet the Mario Brothers and become Kamen Rider **2018: Hugtto Precure Power *KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode tribute arc (3-4) **2019: Meet Sonic the Hedgehog **2017: KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode Power *Go! Princess Precure tribute arc (5-6) **2019: Loyola Meets Pierre **2015: Princess Precure Power *Mahou Tsukai Precure tribute arc (7-8) **2019: Meet Yoshi and Tastes like strawberry melon bread **2016: Mahou Tsukai Precure Power *Suite Precure tribute arc (9-10) **2019: Geiz Rebellion **2011: Suite Precure Power *DokiDoki Precure tribute arc (11-12) **2019: Another Heart **2013: DokiDoki Precure Power *Futari wa Precure, Yes! Precure 5 and Heartcatch Precure arc (Precure Kamen Rider Generations FOREVER) **2018: Another Blossom and Another Dream **2004: Another Black Dragon and Another White Dragon *Smile Precure tribute arc (13-14) **2019: Another Happy **2013: Smile Precure Power *Heartcatch Precure and Happiness Charge Precure tribute arc (15-16) **2019/2014: Pink and Blue and Happiness Charge Precure Power **2010: Heartcatch Precure Power *Merry Christmas (17-18) *Pierre's Strongest episode arc (19-20) **2020: Kamen Rider Jonathan's Debut **2008: Birth of Super Pierre *Yes! Precure 5 and Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! episode arc (21-22) **2008: Another Dream and Another Milky Rose **2020: Precure 5 Power *Fresh Precure tribute arc (23-24) **2020: Trinity Dancer **2020: Fresh Precure Power *Jonathann's Identity arc (25-30) **2020: Arks Dens' Debut and The Power of Pink Another Precure **2019: Jonathann's identity is Pierre's father, Jonasa Yujou **2020: Thales and Pytagoras create Pierre's Neo Time Mazine **2020: Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Pierre and Jonathann vs Pink Another Precure army *Futari wa Precure Max Heart tribute arc (31-32) **2020: Bouvet become Another Luminous **2005: First defeat of Bouvet and Shiny Luminous's Power *Futari wa Precure Splash Star tribute arc (33-34) **2020: Another Bloom and Another Egret **2013: Futari wa Precure Splash Star Power *Star☆Twinkle Precure tribute arc (35-38) **2020: Another Star **2020: Another Milky **2017: The Power of Burning and Blizzard **2019: The 12 Star Princess **2019: Star☆Twinkle Precure Power *Futari wa Precure and Zi-O AllStars tribute arc (39-40) **2020: Bouvet is back and Another Black and Another White **2005: Emissary of Light and Futari wa Precure Power **2004: Return of Another Black Dragon and Another White Dragon **2020: The Birth of Zi-O AllStars **2020: Bouvet turns into a monkey *SMG4Verse arc (Pierre x SMG4 Spin-Off) **2020: Six Zackers and AMG4 (AnotherMarioGlitchy4)'s Debut **2019: Mario and SMG4 Mario is Crossworld **2019: Meet SMG4, Meggy, Saiko, Tari and Axol **2019: Desti's Return **2020: Desti was evolving with Pierre (Destiny Pierre's Birth) *Precure All Stars tribute arc (41-44) **2020: Antioch as Another Echo **2010: Dark Precure's return **2020: Precure All Stars and Mane 20 vs. Another Precure *Happiness Charge Precure tribute arc (Season 1 Movie) **2020: The Revenge of Arks Dens **2020: Precure All Stars vs. Another Precure **2020: End of Arks Dens (Arks Dens' death) *Loyola's Arc (45-49) **2020: Kamen Rider Loyolus **2020: Pierre VS Loyola Part 1 (Loyola defect Pierre's father) **2020: Pierre VS Loyola Part 2 (Pierre become Destiny Pierre) *Epilogue (50) **2020: Good Luck Pierre! Season 2 (2020-2021) *It's Pierre Return arc (1-16) **2020: It's Pierre Return Season 3 (2021-2022) Season 4 (2022-2023) Season 5 (2023-2024) Season 6 (2024-2025) Season 7 (2025-2026) Season 8 (2026-2027) Season 9 (2027-2028) Season 10 (2028-2029) The Stupid Teams Personality Relationships Friends *'Team Heroes' **Mario/Kamen Rider Mario **Luigi/Kamen Rider Luigi **Yoshi/Kamen Rider Yoshi **Princess Peach **Princess Daisy **Rosalina **Sonic the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Sonic **Tails/Kamen Rider Tails **Knuckles the Echidna/Kamen Rider Knuckles **Amy Rose/Kamen Rider Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Rouge the Bat *'Team Rivals' *'New Generations' **Orb the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Orb - rival/best friend **Jugglers the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Jugglers - rival/idiot **Salamander the Jackal/Kamen Rider Salamander **Undine the Glaucus/Kamen Rider Undine **Sylph the Eagle/Kamen Rider Sylph **Gnome the Echidna/Kamen Rider Gnome *'Inklings' **Rosso Squdi **Blu Squdi *'Other' **Wario/Kamen Rider Wario **Waluigi/Kamen Rider Waluigi **Boshi/Kamen Rider Boshi **Shadow the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Shadow **Silver the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Silver **Blaze the Cat/Kamen Rider Blaze **Thales/Kamen Rider Thales - best buddy **Pytagoras/Kamen Rider **Xavier/Kamen Rider - rival/best friend **Ricci/Kamen Rider - best friend **Madame Louise - girlfriend **Diego/Kamen Rider Dio - rival (in season 2) **Marco/Kamen Rider Mark - (in season 2) ** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O - rival/friend Allies *'Kamen Riders' **Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim **Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron **Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen **Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin **Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon **Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage **Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo **Zack/Kamen Rider Knuckle **Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke **Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive **Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach **Chase/Kamen Rider Chaser **Heart/Kamen Rider Heart **Brain/Kamen Rider Brain **Medic/Kamen Rider Medic **Eiji Tomari/Kamen Rider Dark Drive **Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost **Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter **Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom **Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom **Edith/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave **Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe **Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm - idiot **Parado/Kamen Rider Para-DX **Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy **Nico Saiba/Ride-Player Nico **Masamune Dan/Kamen Rider Cronus **Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build **Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease **Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue **Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol - Hero/Anti-Hero **Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue **Killbas/Kamen Rider Killbas - Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain **Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O **Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz **Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi **Woz/Kamen Rider Woz **White Woz/Kamen Rider Woz **Kamen Rider Barlckxs **Kamen Rider Zonjis **Kamen Rider Zamonas **Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One **Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan **Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie *'Pretty Cure All Stars' **Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black **Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White **Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous **Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright **Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy **Kiryuu Michiru/Cure Bright **Kiryuu Kaoru/Cure Windy **Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream **Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge **Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade **Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint **Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua **Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose **Momozono Love/Cure Peach **Aono Miki/Cure Berry **Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine **Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion **Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom **Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine **Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine **Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight **Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody **Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm **Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat **Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse **Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy **Hino Akane/Cure Sunny **Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace **Midorikawa Nao/Cure March **Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty **Aida Mana/Cure Heart **Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond **Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta **Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword **Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace **Regina **Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely **Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess **Omori Yuko/Cure Honey **Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune **Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender **Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo **Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora **Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid **Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle **Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet **Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle **Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical **Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice **Mofurun/Cure Mofurun **Usami Ichika/Cure Whip **Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard **Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato **Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron **Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat **Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait **Pekorin/Cure Pekorin **Nono Hana/Cure Yell **Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange **Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile **Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie **Ruru Amour/Cure Amour **Hagumi/Cure Tomorrow **Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star **Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky **Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil **Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene **Yuni/Blue Cat/Cure Cosmo *'SMG4verse' **SMG4 **Mario (SMG4verse) **Luigi (SMG4verse) **Meggy Spletzer **Saiko Bichitaru **Tari **Axol **Desti - best friend **Fishy Boopkins **Bob (SMG4verse) **Chris Gordman **Swagmaster69696969696 Family *Jonasa Yujou/Kamen Rider Jonathann - Father *Aiko Yujou - Mother *Favre/Kamen Rider Favre - Younger Brother *Émilie - Younger Sister Enemies *Loyola/Kamen Rider Loyolus - Villain *Antioch *Bouvet *Exetior *Arks Dens *'Six Zackers' **Twilark the Master - "supreme" Six Zackers and become the Kamen Rider Twilark **Japalk the Stronger **Reidansh the Speeder **Ditirar the Technician **Slythef the Doctor **Pikein the Destroyer *AMG4 (AnotherMarioGlitchy4) - Six Zackers from SMG4Verse *Kamen Rider Hakyattchis *Kamen Rider Tskymahous Devices *Transformation devices: **Ziku-Driver - transformation device. **Hiden Zero-One Driver - transformation device. **Ridewatches - Transformation trinkets **Miridewatches - Transformation trinkets **Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets **Ridewatch Holder - Carrying straps for Ridewatches **Progrise Holder - Carrying straps for Progrise Keys *Weapons **Zikan Girade - Pierre's personal weapon **Saikyo Girade - Pierre's personal weapon **Attache Calibur (Prototype) - Pierre's personal weapon **Attache Shotgun (Prototype) - Pierre's personal weapon Appearances *''Kamen Rider Mario Season 1'' **Episode 1: 2019: Beginning of Heroes **Episode 2: Mechokku! 2018 **Episode 3: Whip・Step・Jump 2019 **Episode 4: A La Mode 2017 **Episode 5: Dream Princess 2019 **Episode 6: Strongly, Gently, Beautifully 2015 **Episode 7: The Miraculous Magic 2019 **Episode 8: Cure Up RaPaPa! 2016 **Episode 9: Resound Playing 2019 **Episode 10: La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite 2011 **Episode 11: My Sweet Heart 2019 **Episode 12: Doki Doki 2013 **''Kamen Rider Mario: Holy Christmas'' **Episode 13: Ultra Happy 2019 **Episode 14: Happy Smile 2012 **''Precure Kamen Rider Generations FOREVER'' **Episode 15: Happiness 2014 **Episode 16: Grateful Flowers 2010 **Episode 17: Hero from Future 2020 **Episode 18: Geiz Rebellion 2068 **Episode 19: Precure New Year 2020 **Episode 20: Pierre's Strongest 2020 **Episode 21: Butterfly & Rose 2008 **Episode 22: It is decided 2007 **Episode 23: Trinity Dance 2009 **Episode 24: Freshly Clover 2009 **Episode 25: Pink Another!? 2018 **Episode 26: Miracles Collection 2009 **Episode 27: Love Trinity 2014 **Episode 28: Justice Styled 2020 **Episode 29: Precure Battle 2020 **Episode 30: Forever Friends 2020 **Episode 31: 2005: Emissary of Light **Episode 32: 2004: We are Precure! **Episode 33: 2020: Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon **Episode 34: 2006: Splash Star **''Kamen Rider Pierre x SMG4 Spin-Off: The King of Destiny feat. Zi-O'' **Episode 35: 2019: A Space Galaxy **Episode 36: 2020: Starry Sky World **Episode 37: 2020: The 12 Star **Episode 38: 2019: Star Twinkle Universe **Episode 39: 2005: Life of Heart **Episode 40: 2020: Maximum AllStars **Episode 41: 2010: Dark Precure Resets **Episode 42: 2020: Legendary Flower **Episode 43: 2020: The Chosen Flowers **Episode 44: 2010: Awsome Pony! **''Kamen Rider Mario the Movie: Happiness Time'' **Episode 45: 2020: Loyola Stand-by **Episode 46: 2068: Ohma Zi-O **Episode 47: 2020: Erasing Precure **Episode 48: 2019: President Zero-One! **Episode 49: 2020: Heroes Unified **Episode 50: It's Me Mario! 2020 *''Kamen Rider Mario Season 2'' **''Kamen Rider Mario: Precure All Stars vs. Another Precure'' **Episode 51: 2020: Who is President! **Episode 52: 2020: It's Pierre Return! **Episode 53: 2020: Ultimate Godly Talent **Episode 54: 2019: Barlckxs Back **Episode 55: 2020: Destiny Rules **Episode 56: 2020: Romance Dawn **Episode 57: 2020: Blackout Zero **Episode 58: 2018: Another Collection **Episode 59: 2018: Thieves, Polices, Team Up **Episode 60: 2019: Finale Adieu **Episode 61: 2018: ZIO & DIO **Episode 62: 2019: Time Forever **''Kamen Rider Mario All Stars: Stampede'' **''Kamen Rider Mario New World: Pierre, Zillionaire'' **Episode 63: 2020: Zillionaire **Episode 64: **Episode 65: **Episode 66: **Episode 67: **Episode 68: **Episode 69: **Episode 70: **Episode 71: **Episode 72: **''Kamen Rider Geiz Rebellion'' ***Episode 1: Wake Up Cross-Z 2017 ***Episode 2: Brave Quest 2016 ***Episode 3: Doki Doki Specter 2015 ***Episode 4: Here we Go! Mach 2014 ***Episode 5: Come On Baron 2013 ***Episode 6: Beast Lunchtime 2012 ***Episode 7: Meteor, Watcha! 2011 ***Episode 8: Birthday 2010 ***Episode 9: Acceleration 2009 ***Final Episode: Diend 2018 **Episode 73: **Episode 74: **Episode 75: **Episode 76: **Episode 77: **Episode 78: Trivia See Also * Pierre - His Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters counterpart. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Mario series Category:Good Characters Category:Super Mario Heroes Category:The Stupid Teams Category:Crossover Heroes